


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by akamine_chan, AshesandGhost, Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), originally reads (originally), Pennyplainknits, read by lunchee (lunchee), somnolentblue



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Gen, Graphics, Haunted Houses, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 6, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasers & Trailers, Trailers (Audio), posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for Pod Together Lightning, Round 6.</p><p>In one month, they will be the featured performers at the exclusive Radioplay Extravaganza at the Winchester Mansion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

[](http://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org)  
[Trailer (mp3)](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/promo/ptlightningtrailer6.mp3)  


**Transcript:**

{Music: O Fortuna from Carmina Burana starts}

{ends abruptly with a record scratch, at a very awkward/unintuitive moment>�}

DIRECTOR: Uh-uh. Nah. No. Nope. That is not right

{Music: The Wombats: Let's Kill The Director>}

NARRATOR: Meet the director

DIRECTOR: That is not right at all! It needs to be _evocative_ not bludgeon people with a fifty tonne hammer!

{Music: The B-52s: Paperback Writer)>}

NARRATOR: the writer

WRITER: Hmmmm, does miasma _really_ convey the shades of nuance I want? What about _fog_ , _haze_ , _roiling miasma_. Hmmmmm.

{Music: Madonna: Vogue}

NARRATOR: the actor

ACTOR: {vocal warm-up exercises} Miasma. Meeee-az-ma. Miah-sa-mah. Me-... Mi-... Mias... MiasMA. Miasma-ah. Mias- Mi- (exasperated) Who says miasma anyway?!

{Music: Henry Hall & the BBC Dance Orchestra: Teddy Bears' Picnic}

NARRATOR: the editor

EDITOR: Hmm what happens if I nudge this? [increasing sounds of hooves in background} And {Fay Wray scream} or {Wilhelm scream}? Hmmmm.

{Music:Halloween theme}

NARRATOR: This year they have been chosen. 

In one month, they will be the featured performers at the exclusive Radioplay Extravaganza at the Winchester Mansion, rumored to be the most haunted abode in North America {ghosty woooooo sound}.

They will enter the Winchester Mansion {creaky door} armed only with their performance 

EDITOR: {feedback sound} Shit, shit, shit, the speakers, what the fuck is causing that feedback?

NARRATOR: to entertain their audience of ghosts, poltergeists, and assorted creatures of the night.

Their prize: to escape with their lives! 

{ghosty echoing Bwahahahahaha}

NARRATOR: Will the rocking radioplay soothe the savage ghosts?

GHOST: (echoing) You'd be cranky too if you had to spend eternity with these morons...

NARRATOR: Find out when Pod Together Lightning opens on February first!

 

**CAST (in order of appearance)** :

DIRECTOR: lunchee  
NARRATOR: fleurrochard  
WRITER: somnolentblue  
ACTOR: pennyplainknits  
EDITOR: originally  
GHOST: AshesandGhost

Featuring graphics by akamine-chan.


End file.
